


Be Savage

by joidianne4eva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty and sweet is good but rough and hard is better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Savage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larantula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larantula).



> For larantula who asked for "hardcore Derek/Stiles" in my head this translates to porn O_o. Massive thanks to el_gilliath for beta'ing

Stiles paced across the room. He hadn’t been able to sit still since this morning and his manic energy had translated into a serious bout of aggression.

It had gotten so bad that Scott and Jackson had fled his company hours ago.

Whoever the hell had come up with that friend in need thing hadn’t counted for the mood swings of teenage werewolves. 

Exhaling loudly he shoved his fingers through his hair. His wolf was roiling beneath his skin, it wanted, needed something but Stiles couldn’t put his finger on what it was, and Fido wasn’t offering up any information.

Growling he yanked his shirt off, shivering as the evening air ghosted across his sensitive skin. It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to just shift and hunt down whatever it was his wolf craved.

A familiar scent rafted through the house moments before the sound of a door slamming shattered the silence.

The hair at Stiles’ nape bristled as footsteps approached him.

Red eyes regarded Derek balefully as the other alpha strolled into the room, body loose in a way that made the predator in Stiles growl in anger, a sound he echoed aloud.

Stiles’ lips curled into a snarl at the smirk on the older wolf’s face.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Derek purred as he circled Stiles.

The young werewolf remained silent as he twisted, following Derek’s circuit.

“So are you going to share with the class?” Stiles snarked when Derek remained silent.

Derek shook like a dog shedding water “Mating season.”

Stiles froze and copied Derek’s smirk “So what you thought I’d want to mate with you?” he queried, grin widening as Derek narrowed his eyes “You’re not exactly a catch, Hale.”

“Really?” Derek chuckled “Then why do you smell like a bitch in heat?”

Stiles backed up against the wall, “Maybe all those blows to the head made your senses wonky, Der-Der.”

Derek prowled closer “I will kick you ass!” he growled

Stiles cocked a brow at that “Hey don’t take out the fact that no other wolf wants you on me.”

Derek stepped closer, pressing his body against Stiles’; the heat and musk rolling off the other wolf made him want to howl.

“Who said I went looking for anybody else?”

Stiles tilted his head holding Derek’s gaze “I’m not just going to roll over and play dead.”

Derek’s grin was feral as his hands slid down to cup Stiles’ ass. “Exactly.”

Outside a wolf howled and the strange tableau shattered.

Gripping Derek’s hair Stiles yanked his head down, biting at his lips as Derek growled into his mouth.

The older wolf shifted once before sliding his hands down to Stiles’ thighs. Hauling them upwards and pulling Stiles off his feet.

Locking his legs around Derek’s waist Stiles groaned as his cock rubbed against the man’s stomach.

Twisting his hips he whined when Derek latched onto his throat.

Clutching the man closer, he raked his fingers along the Alpha’s back, grinning dementedly when Derek’s shirt shredded beneath his claws.

Derek pulled back to glare at him and Stiles took the opportunity to shove the man off balance, riding his motion as Derek stumbled and they both crashed to the floor.

Spreading his legs he rose unto his knees, writhing against the heated body beneath him.

Bracing his hands beside Derek’s head he leant closer “Is that all you got?” he teased.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles breath flew from his lungs as the other man twisted them around, slamming him against the hard floor.

“I’m going to enjoy getting you to shut the fuck up!” Derek snarled and Stiles bared his teeth at him.

“Anything that goes into my mouth that I didn’t put there is going to get bitten off.”

Derek chuckled hoarsely “You just don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“It’s one of my finer qualities.” Stiles quipped, rising unto his elbows to watch as Derek slipped his jeans from his hips.

Spreading his legs he grinned when Derek inhaled and growled.

Derek rose and hauled his own clothes off, tossing them aside as he knelt and crawled up Stiles’ body, muscles flexing sinuously as Stiles watched him from beneath hooded eyes.

Derek nuzzled the side of Stiles’ throat as his fingers curled around the teen’s hard cock.

Stiles whined and bucked up into the caress, head falling to the side to give Derek space as he laved the creamy column of the young werewolf’s throat.

Releasing the hard member Derek slid his fingers lower, stroking over Stiles’ perineum before dipping down to tease at the puckered entrance of the boy’s body.

Stiles’ breath hitched and Derek grinned “Are you going to be good?” he taunted.

The young wolf licked his lips as he bore down against Derek’s finger, arching his back as it slid into him.

“Make me.”

Derek’s grin widened “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Pulling his finger out, he slapped Stiles thigh ignoring the boy’s whines “Roll over.” He ordered

“Woof.” Stiles shot back making no move to follow the Alpha’s command.

Instead he sat up before twisting unto his knees, breath ghosting over Derek’s lips as he leant into the other man’s body “Like I said. Make Me!”

Derek’s skin rippled, the wolf raking at his self-control demanding he grab the mouthy brat and shove him down. Make him take it!

“Don’t test me Stiles.” He snarled.

“Are you man or are you wolf?” Stiles smirked rubbing his nose against Derek’s and inhaling the scent that made him want to crawl beneath the other man’s skin.

Derek’s lips curled back into a snarl as he shoved the boy back down unto his back, revelling in the yelp and sudden smell of apprehension that wiped the cocky look off the teen’s face.

Grabbing Stiles hips he twisted him over, dodging the wolf’s lanky limbs as they flailed across the floor trying to find some grip to help him escape Derek’s grip.

Pinning him down with a hand on the back of his neck, Derek blanketed the smaller body with his own.

“You just keep pushing.” He growled watching as Stiles shivered when his breath ghosted across the young wolf’s sensitive ears. “You want to be fucked like a wolf, think you can handle it?”

Stiles snarled beneath him, claws digging into the wooden surface and Derek pulled back and landed a stinging slap to his ass.

“Stay still!”

“Fuck you!” Stiles spat even as his legs spread.

Derek grinned at the display, rubbing his cock against the curve of Stiles’ ass, smearing the teen’s natural lubrication across the pale skin.

“Hey Stiles.” Derek muttered tightening his grip on the boy’s hips as he nudged closer.

“What?” Stiles snapped glaring over his shoulder but making no move to get away.

Derek licked his fangs “Howl.” He growled shoving forward.

Stiles yelped, dropping down unto his elbows and shoving back into Derek’s thrusts.

“Knew you’d shut up.” Derek huffed rolling his hips in a way that made the teen whimper.

“Come on, come on!” Stiles whined .

Leaning back unto his haunches, Derek pulled Stiles against him, holding his hips still as he jack-knifed into him.

“Harder!” Stiles snarled clenching his muscles around the cock inside him as he pushed himself up unto his hands, spreading his legs further.

Twisting his hips Derek glanced down to where his knot rested against Stiles’ stretched hole.

The teen froze beneath him, as he glanced over his shoulder, red meeting red.

Baring his teeth Stiles shoved back and that was all the encouragement Derek needed.

Tightening his grip on Stiles’ hips he forced his knot past the guardian muscles of Stiles’ body, eyes rolling back as the boy’s body tightened around him.

His cock jerked, flooding Stiles body as his knot throbbed within the hot body of the young wolf.

Stiles head dropped down as he whined.

Bracing his hands on either side of Stiles’ shoulders Derek nuzzled the skin at the base of the young alpha’s neck.

“Say it.” He ordered and Stiles tensed before his body went limp as Derek snaked a hand around to grip his cock.

“Derek….” He warned.

Derek licked at the pale skin as he twisted his wrist, feeling Stiles’ dick swelling within his palm “Say it Stiles.” He coaxed as he tightened his fingers.

“B-bastard.” The young wolf stuttered as he shoved back into the cradle of Derek’s groin.

Derek held still and waited.

“Yes.” Stiles whispered finally and Derek grinned and bit.

Stiles howled, body jerking beneath Derek’s as his cum splattered unto the wooden floor.

Derek pulled back, baring blood tinged teeth as he thrust again and again, flooding the body beneath him, and marking the other alpha as his. His mate!

Stiles whimpered and Derek nuzzled his mate, twisting them unto their sides and laying kiss after kiss against the sensitive bite mark as he revelled in his claim.

Stiles shifted a few moments later.

“Knew you couldn’t resist the Stilinski.” He muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

Derek snorted before shaking his head, slipping his leg in between the boy’s as his knot softened.

“Shut up Stiles.”


End file.
